Sweet Pursuit
by Scarlett Rose
Summary: COMPLETE Short story with a twist - in which Erik stalks Christine once again. PLEASE read to the end! ;)


London fog misted the streets enveloping pedestrians in its gloom. Everyone hurried to their homes and hearths. All except one solitary form.  
  
He lurked, patiently waiting for her cloaked figure to emerge from the murky haze. His blood surged with wicked anticipation at the hunt. Erik blended successfully in the shadows. She had to pass this way to get home. It would be simple to overpower her in the alleyway before she turned onto her street. Aware that he was completely obsessed with her and unable to control it, he chuckled darkly in the knowledge that she had no idea what awaited her. God, he couldn't wait to get his mouth on her and taste her again.  
  
His breath stilled he saw her come into view. Too much time had passed since he had last stalked her and the lure proved irresistible. It had been much too long and, having reached the end of his endurance, he would take her. Tonight. Christine carried a parcel underneath her arm. That was good, as it would allow him to strike easier if her hands were full. His dark eyes gleamed as she passed by in utter innocence of his presence.  
  
Stealthily, Erik moved from shadow to shadow and his black figure was concealed effortlessly. His heart beat faster with the thrill of pursuing her and his hands ached to hold Christine against him once more. Would she fight him? With the skill of a hunter, he followed her every movement in a delicious foreplay of which she was insensible. Taking a different direction down a back alley, Erik hurried silently so as to capture his prey unaware.  
  
Christine was oblivious to the trap waiting for her as she shifted the package to her other arm. Night was falling quickly and perhaps she should not have gone out alone. Well, she was almost home and smiled to herself. Christine hoped her husband would be pleased with the contents of the box she awkwardly carried. She had done this without his knowledge and looked forward to his surprise. Wrapped in the warmth of her love for him, she bowed her head smiling, much to her disadvantage.  
  
Fast as lightning, Erik grabbed her powerfully to him before she could think. Covering her mouth with one hand and wrapping his other strong arm around her tightly, he dragged her through the isolated alleyway. She struggled frantically but her strength was simply no match for his might. Christine panicked and tried to free her arms. She had not had the slightest glimpse of who held her hostage. Oh, God, her husband! She imagined his dread if she did not return and could easily see him searching for her the entire night. Renewed by the thought of the anguish he would suffer, she fought desperately for release.  
  
Erik realized he had to calm her or he would hurt her. Pushing her back against the wall, his hand still covering her mouth, he permitted her to look upon him. Slightly out of breath, he murmured, "Christine!"  
  
Staring in horrified disbelief, Christine's mind refused to comprehend that it was Erik in front of her.  
  
"If I remove my hand, you must remain absolutely silent. Do you understand me?" Erik whispered harshly even as his gaze ravished her from head to foot. She was so beautiful and he felt fierce lust throbbing hotly through him. He wanted her, right there - immediately. Not yet moving his hand from her mouth, their bodies were pressed together as one. "Did you think I would never pursue you again? I could not resist you anymore." He could feel every curve of her trembling form. Lightly, he moved his other hand to her side languidly following her luscious curves down over her hips until he reached her thigh. Moving his lips to her ear, he confessed "Oh, how I want you. It has been forever since I have done this to you." His breathing grew heavier yet his hand still remained over her mouth. Holding her fast against the wall, he indulged himself. Brushing her hair away from her neck, he brought his mouth down to her soft skin and tasted her. His tongue scorched her skin as he trailed lazily down her neck to her shoulder. Roughly gripping the fabric, he exposed her shoulder to his gaze and hungrily kissed her flesh. He gloried in the sweet taste of her under his tongue.  
  
Christine's chest rose and fell as he continued his exploration. She attempted a small struggle which made him partially chuckle as he breathed, "Oh, no, my sweet. It has been much too long. You are mine."  
  
Resolved to subdue her, Erik removed his hand immediately replacing it with his mouth. Wildly hot for her, he ravenously kissed her lips. Christine fought back attempting to secure her freedom. It took little effort for Erik to keep her in place. Exactly where he wanted her, he continued to kiss her passionately while intense desire consumed him. His body warned him he could not wait much longer.  
  
Gradually, Christine relaxed somewhat in his arms and began to return his ardent kiss. Sweeping her chin up to him, Erik held her prisoner with his lips much more successfully than he had held her with his arms. Willingly, she returned his embrace and grasped him to her. He pressed himself intimately against her while swallowing her moan of longing.  
  
Reluctantly, Christine felt her body moving against his in an unmistakable invitation. Hating herself for responding to him, but helpless to withstand him, Erik's mouth and body thrust any thoughts from her mind. God, his kiss was so torturously erotic. His resolute hands moved over her curves with a mastery that left her weak. Gasping for breath, she broke their kiss so as not to faint.  
  
Erik seized the opportunity to voraciously run his tongue up and down her neck. Thrilling in her obvious arousal, he moved his mouth lower towards her breasts. He kissed the damp skin above her bodice tenderly as his body pleaded for release. Christine could not regain her breath and he reluctantly allowed her to do so as he held her against him. Making a great endeavor to calm his racing heart, Erik held her close.  
  
When they could both breathe somewhat normally, Christine pushed at him sending him backwards. "How could you, Erik? Who do you think you are?" Oh, she was very angry but it had been worth every moment.  
  
Erik laughed lightly watching her. "My prowess upsets you, my love?"  
  
Christine glared at him as she adjusted her dress. "What in the world possessed you? I would have been home in a few minutes. You gave me such a scare."  
  
He gazed at his wife in undisguised desire. Tilting his head to the side, he shrugged, "I was bored. And you did not really believe I would allow you to go alone, did you?" Intrigued, he asked, "What is in the package?"  
  
Deciding to punish her husband for the fright he gave her, Christine haughtily picked up the box. "Nothing." she replied airily and began to walk away. Insatiably curious, Erik followed her.  
  
"Come, Christine. Let me carry that for you." he entreated.  
  
Moving the box from his grasp, she thought he behaved exactly like a repentant child. "No. You do not deserve it after the way you accosted me. I wish the police had seen you and arrested you. It would serve you right to spend the night in jail."  
  
"As if the jail could hold me." he answered arrogantly. Armed now with the knowledge that the package was indeed for him, Erik stepped closer to her. Grabbing her to him quickly, he touched his lips lightly to hers. "Is there nothing I could do to beg your forgiveness?" he pleaded with a devilish glint in the eyes behind his mask.  
  
Swinging out of his arms, Christine lifted her nose in the air. Hugging the package to her, she strolled away completely unyielding. Determined, Erik followed her once again.  
  
Finis  
  
© Alison Fey, 2003 


End file.
